Ananas-Erdbeere
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Auszug: - Ichigo blinkte Renji nur stumm an: „Wieso zum Teufel sollte ich Rukia einen Badeschwamm in Form einer Erdbeere schenken?" -


**Ananas-Erdbeere**

Renji war nicht blöd, auch wenn einige das dachten.

Na ja, Renji war zumindest nicht **_so_** blöd, wie alle dachten.

Deswegen waren ihm auch gewisse ‚zwischenmenschliche' Besonderheiten im Verhalten zwischen seiner besten Freundin und seinem selbsternannten Liebling-Erzfreund nicht entgangen. Aber das war grade nicht das Hauptthema, das ihn beschäftigte…

„Yo, Renji! Bist du da festgewachsen!?" Der Rothaarige grummelte, als er von zuletzt Genanntem angepöbelt und aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen wurde, in die er irgendwie nach dem Betrachten mehrerer bunt-zusammengewürfelter sogenannter ‚Body Lotions' abgedriftet war. Wo hatte ihn dieser Kerl nochmal hingeschleift? Ein Drogeriemarkt, was immer das sein mochte – irgendwas mit ‚_d'_… Schon wieder war er abgeschweift, nur um erneut von seinem orangehaarigen ‚Widersacher' gemaßregelt zu werden: „Wenn ich dich schon mitnehmen muss, dann verhalte dich gefälligst nicht so auffällig!" „Was heißt hier ‚auffällig'?! Ich hab mir diese komischen Dinger hier angeguckt! Das macht man doch so, oder?!" Ichigo fuhr sich gereizt durch die Haare und versuchte sie sich dabei nicht im Affekt auszureißen: „Brüll hier nicht so rum und tu so als hättest du sowas noch nie gesehen!" Er hatte so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich klingen wollen, um den begriffsstutzigen Shinigami nicht noch weiter in seinem Handeln zu ermutigen… „Ich brülle nicht!" …was bei Renji allerdings offenbar genauso wenig funktioniert hatte, wie bei ihm selbst. „Ich **_hab _**so was noch nie gesehen!" Der Vizekommandant stierte genervt zu dem _Nur_-_Aushilfs_todesgott, bemerkte dann aber, wie ihn zwei Mittelschülerinnen schief von der Seite anstarrten. Er spürte wie er klischeehaft rot anlief: „Ich… Ich meine so viele Verschiedene…" Renji kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, was von dem Gekicher der beiden Mädchen nur noch untermalt wurde. Ichigo sah angestrengt zu Boden: /Warum tust du mir das an, Rukia?/

Die Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei in Ichigos Zimmer, mit _seinem_ Papier und _seinen_ Stiften eine Weihnachtskarte für ihren Bruder zu gestalten, als sie für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam. Sie hielt kurz in ihren Hasenzeichnungen inne. … Irgendwie kam ihr grade eine gute Idee, was sie auf die Karte ihres Gelegenheits-Mitbewohners zeichnen könnte, den sie mit Renji zusammen einkaufen geschickt hatte, damit sie in Ruhe ihre Geschenke einpacken konnte. Sie vollendete Chappys Ohr und nahm sich das nächste Blatt.

Renjis Gesicht hatte wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen und er tappte – nun etwas genügsamer – hinter seinem Freund her. Dieser stoppte grade vor einem Regal mit irgendwelchem Zeug, das man sich anscheinend in die Haare steckte. „Trägst du so was?" Es klang etwas ungläubiger, als er gewollt hatte, was sich in Ichigos Blick wiederspiegelte, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte: „Nein, aber _dir_ würde sowas doch stehen." Der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar, sofern man damit etwas anfangen konnte. „…Meinst du das wirklich?" Renji konnte es offenbar nicht. Ein knurrendes Seufzen verließ die Kehle des Oberschülers – wenn ihm dieser Trottel weiter so blöd kam, so befürchtete er, würde sich sein innerer Hollow bald zu Wort melden und den Rothaarigen in Stücke reißen: „Nein!" Dieser sah ihn nur aus treu-doofen Augen an: „Nein? Warum sagst du es dann? Man sagt etwas nur, wenn man es auch so meint!" Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Beschwerde an das System ‚Sprache' an sich. „Man nennt es Sarkasmus, Renji! S-A-R-K-A-S-M-U-S!"

Ein Nicken gefolgt von einem einsichtigen Blick: "Ah, verstehe." Eigentlich verstand er überhaupt nichts. Ichigo versuchte ihn nicht weiter zu beachten und griff zielstrebig nach ein paar Haarklammern, die seiner Schwester sicher gefallen würden.

„Sag mal, was schenkst du Rukia?" Woher kam jetzt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Versuchte er Konversation zu machen? Eine gelangweilte und etwas unbeteiligt klingende Antwort waberte zu Renji rüber: „Ich denke ich werd die Tasche holen, die ich gestern in so nem Laden gesehen hab. Es nervt mich, dass sie immer _meine_ benutzt wenn sie da ist!" Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Vizen ab: „Tja, das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Als Rukia und ich noch zusammen in Rukongai gelebt haben, haben wir immer _gerne_ alles miteinander geteilt." Das sollte wohl eine billige Provokation sein, aber Ichigo ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Das letzte Wort allerdings warf Grund zum Widerspruch auf: „Ich wüsste nicht was ‚wie selbstverständlich und ohne zu fragen Sachen von jemand anderem benutzen' mit Teilen zu tun hat." Für seinen Begleiter war das Thema jedoch schon längst wieder abgehakt und ein paar neue sonderbare Gegenstände hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Der Aushilfsshinigami drehte sich um und wollte weitergehen, den anderen erstmal dort stehen lassen – schade, dass es in diesem simplen Drogeriemarkt kein Kinderparadies gab in dem er Renji einfach am Eingang hätte abgeben können.

„Warum schenkst du Rukia nicht so was hier?"

Es kostete ihn ein wenig Überwindung sich wieder zu seinem Freund umzudrehen; ein leichter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken bei dem Gedanken welche Dinge da wohl harrten. „Hier steht das ist ein Badeschwamm! Und guck mal welche Form er hat: eine Erdbeere!" Ichigo blinkte ihn zunächst nur stumm an, um alles, was ihm grade durch den Kopf ging in eine sinnvolle Form zu bringen und diesem Idiot nicht den Kopf abzureißen. „Wieso zum Teufel sollte ich Rukia einen Badeschwamm in Form einer Erdbeere schenken?" Ein vorsätzliches, heimtückisches Lächeln brannte sich in Renjis Gesicht: „Na ja, du weißt schon: Erdbeere – Ichigo. Ne?" Der Junge mit dem immer wieder fälschlich als fruchtig assoziierten Namen konnte bei so viel Blödheit nur den Kopf schütteln. „Anstatt _deinen_ Badeschwamm zu benutzen kann sie dann _dich_ benutzen! Dann hat sie was Eigenes, benutzt aber eigentlich trotzdem noch irgendwo ‚_deine'_ Sachen! Verstehst du? Ist das nicht lustig?"

Schon wieder lief ihm so ein ekliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er hätte schwören können, dass es eben noch nicht so heiß in diesem Laden gewesen war. Ichigo schob die Ärmel seines Pullovers unbewusst etwas nach oben und irgendwie nagte es an einem Stolz, dass ihm grade kein passender Gegen-Kommentar zu Renjis ‚Scherz' einfallen wollte. Es war nicht seine Art diese Situation so auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sein Blick fiel auf die anderen Erdbeeren, die im untersten Fach des Regals dicht zusammengedrängt lagen. Hätte sein Name wirklich (gewollt) diese Bedeutung gehabt, hätte er vielleicht so etwas wie Mitgefühl empfunden. Doch zwischen den ganzen rot-grünen Schwämmen tummelte sich ein unscheinbares Gelb, das sich hinter den Erdbeeren zu verstecken versuchte. Es musste sich wohl fühlen, wie die Plüschtiere in einem dieser Greifautomaten, in die man Geld schmeißen musste, als der Shinigami-Stellvertreter es zielstrebig herausfischte.

„Gut. Ich schenke Rukia den Badeschwamm."

Renji war leicht verwirrt, dass Ichigo offensichtlich tatsächlich auf diesen ‚Scherz' eingehen wollte. Wo war der Haken? Der Rothaarige konnte den anderen nur von der Seite sehen. Er hatte irgendwas aus dem Regal gegriffen, was er nun voller Schadenfreude präsentierte: „Wenn du _den_ hier Byakuya schenkst!" Der Vize schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken _diesen_ Badeschwamm seinem Taichou zu schenken. „Du weißt schon, Renji! Ananas – Pineapple-Head! Lustig, oder?!" Das würde ihn verdammt sicher seinen Job kosten, aber irgendwie fand er die Reaktionen sowohl von Rukia als auch von seinem Captain wären es allemal wert: „Deal."

Byakuya saß in seinem Garten und betrachtete die herabfallenden Blätter. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, Renji ohne kompetente und verantwortungsbewusste Begleitung auf die Menschenwelt losgelassen zu haben. Er hoffte, dass sein Vizekommandant keinen Blödsinn anstellte, aber diese merkwürdige Vorahnung, die ihn beschlich, wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Der Captain blickte zu seiner Rechten, wo noch ein paar ungeschriebene Weihnachtskarten lagen. Er seufzte und tunkte seine Feder in das kleine Tintenfässchen.

„Oh man!"

„Was ist?"

Ichigo stand vor den Weihnachtspostkarten, während Renji die Regale mit den Schoko-Weihnachtsmännern inspizierte. „Nur idiotische Sprüche auf ebenso idiotischen Karten." Eine war ihm ganz besonders ins Auge gefallen: /WTF?/ Er steckte die Karte ein – leider konnte er nicht anders, weil ihm seine Intuition sagte, dass eine gewisse Person diese aus irgendwelchen Gründen mögen würde.

„Sag mal… was bekomme _ich_ von dir zu Weihnachten?", kam es aus dem Gang neben ihm.

/Einen Schlag in die Fresse – wie wäre es damit?/

Renji hatte seine Sightseeing-Tour beendet und schloss wieder zu Ichigo auf, der sich einen Weg zur Kasse bahnte. „Du kannst _mir_ ja die Tasche schenken, die könnte ich gut gebrauchen!" „Du kriegst eine von den Plastiktüten am Ausgang!"

…

Der Weihnachtsmorgen war gekommen. Obwohl er sich auf den Deal mit Renji eingelassen hatte und schadenfroh damit rechnete, dass dieser verdammten Ärger mit Byakuya bekommen würde, hatte er ziemlich schlecht geschlafen. Er grummelte genervt und übermüdet als er um sieben Uhr morgens die Treppe runter in die Küche schlurfte um sich was zu Trinken zu holen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen bei diesem Blödsinn mitzumachen – Rukia würde ihn vermutlich töten…

„Na endlich! Machen wir jetzt Bescherung?!"

Ichigo war schlagartig hellwach und in seinen Handlungen, eine Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen, erstarrt. Seine Gedanken hatten einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack als er sich langsam umdrehte und zu Rukia sah, die es sich erwartungsvoll auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Wieso bist du schon wach?" In seinem Satz lag mehr die Empörung darüber, dass er nicht noch ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe würde haben können, als das echte Interesse, die Antwort zu erfahren, die er eigentlich sowieso schon kannte. Ihr Kopf lugte über der Sofalehne hervor: „Es ist Weihnachten!" Er tat so als hätte er den unterschwelligen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht gehört und ließ sich mit aufgesetztem Desinteresse in den Sessel fallen, in der Hoffnung sie würde nicht merken, was gerade in ihm vorging.

Es war plötzlich so angenehm ruhig: Die Schwarzhaarige äußerte keinen abfälligen Kommentar, niemand sonst im Haus war zu hören, weil alle anderen noch schliefen… vielleicht könnte er doch nochmal kurz… „Was starrst du mich so an?" Der durchbohrende, ungeduldige Blick haftete an Ichigo wie das Butterbrot am Fußboden, nachdem es, wie gewöhnlich, auf der falschen Seite gelandet war, und machte keine Anstalten sich aufheben zu lassen.

Rukia erhob sich seufzend vom Sofa: „Ich hab gedacht, du würdest mir meine Geschenke lieber geben, solange deine Familie nicht mit dabei ist. … Renji hat das so was angedeutet." Ichigo blinzelte kurz ein paar Mal bis ihn die Realisierung des Tatbestandes mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht aufspringen ließ: „Warte! _Was_ hat Renji angedeutet!?" Die Reaktion des Oberschülers ließ die Shinigami interessiert ihren Kopf in dessen Richtung zurückdrehen. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen bis sie sich entschied diese Frage zu beantworten: „Er meinte es wäre was sehr Persönliches." Ichigo versuchte seine gegenwärtigen Emotionen und das sich anbahnende Chaos in seinem Inneren nicht nach außen treiben zu lassen. Alles, was seine Mimik jedoch aus jahrelanger Übung heraus zustande bringen konnte, waren die charakteristischen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die sich allerdings gegenüber einer Ichigo-Expertin wie Rukia als äußerst unhilfreich erwiesen. „Wenn es dir zu peinlich ist, kann ich sie auch zu Hause auspacken." Angesichts dieser skeptischen Bemerkung war der Aushilfsshinigami ein wenig verunsichert, hatte er es doch geschafft seine Fassade so erfolgreich aufrecht zu erhalten – fand _er_ zumindest. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mir peinlich wäre?!" Der Einwand sollte eigentlich selbstsicher klingen, das wachsende Gefühl der Unsicherheit aber vermischte sich mit der einseitig angespannten Atmosphäre. Eigentlich wusste er, dass sie ihn sowieso schon längst durchschaut hatte und das es ebenso zwecklos war zu versuchen ihr irgendetwas anderes vorspielen zu wollen; dennoch gab es da immer noch so etwas wie Stolz und das, was Ichigo so eisern als sein mühevoll aufgebautes Image bezeichnete. Ein tiefes Seufzen

verließ die Kehle der Schwarzhaarigen: „Auch wenn ich meistens glaube zu wissen, was du denkst, wäre es manchmal doch ganz hilfreich, wenn du es auch sagen würdest." Sie drehte sich halb zur Seite und blickte enttäuscht zu Boden: „Du musst sie mir nicht geben, wenn du nicht willst." Der gläserne Ausdruck in ihren Augen komplettierte das Bild, das unweigerlich Ichigos Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Der Orangehaarige seufzte ebenfalls als er an ihr vorbei zum Weihnachtsbaum pilgerte. Er war nicht sicher wie lange er diesem Anblick noch hätte standhalten können ohne, dass seine Fassade endgültig bröckelte – würde sie das, nachdem die Geschenke ausgepackt waren, wahrscheinlich sowieso tun…

Rukia sah ihn zunächst noch etwas ungläubig an; dass diese Masche so gut aufgehen würde hatte sie nicht unbedingt erwartet – aber gehofft. „Was ist?! Kommst du?!" Langsam wurde _er_ ungeduldig – jetzt, wo es eigentlich unausweichlich war, wollte er die Sache auch durchziehen… oder hinter sich bringen, wie man es sehen wollte. Das zufriedene und fast schon selbstgefällige Grinsen, das sich allerdings nicht auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, war für Ichigo ziemlich unüber'seh'bar. Vermutlich würde sie es nicht gerne hören wollen, aber sie war nicht die Einzige, die den anderen durchschauen konnte – sie war nur _besser_ darin. „Frohe Weihnachten", er schob das Päckchen in ihre Richtung, nachdem sie sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte. Die Karte auf der Oberseite des Pakets zog sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Unter dem Bild von einen Kaninchen in einer weißen Wollmütze stand der ‚idiotische Spruch', wie Ichigo bereits im Laden hatte feststellen müssen, den Rukia mit großer Begeisterung über die niedliche Karte laut vor sich hin las: „Komm mit warmem Popo gut durch den Winter und hopse gesund ins neue Jahr." Ohne den Kopf zu heben sah sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: „Du hasst diese Karte." Sein diesmal ehrlich gemeinter, grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck unterstrich die Meinung, die er von diesem zweifelhaften Schriftstück hatte: „Sie ist dämlich! Ich meine: Wer, WER zum **Teufel** würde _sowas_ sagen?!" „Keine Ahnung – aber der Hase ist niedlich, guck!" Ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von der genervten, aber zufriedenen Feststellung, dass er zumindest damit eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte: „Ja, das dachte ich mir." „Du hast sie gekauft, obwohl du sie bescheuert findest, aber wusstest, dass ich sie mag. Das rechne ich dir hoch an!" Wenn er auf den geeigneten Moment gewartet hatte, um rot zu werden, wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen; hätte Rukia nicht bereits angefangen das eigentliche Geschenk auszupacken.

Viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was ihm wohl gleich bevorstehen würde, blieb ihm allerdings nicht und auch bei den möglichen Fluchtwegen boten sich nicht allzu vielversprechende Optionen. Wenige Handgriffe später hatte das Geschenkpapier seinen Dienst getan und konnte sein Dasein fortan als glücklich zusammengeknüllter Haufen verbringen, dem man nur noch geringfügige Beachtung schenkte – irgendwie sympathisch. Rukia musterte den ‚Shopper', wie wohl die stilkonforme Bezeichnung lautete, und studierte eindringlich das Motiv, welches ihr Lieblingstier zeigte. „Ich hab gedacht du könntest so was gebrauchen, damit du nicht immer meine Sachen leihen musst." Sie schaute kurz auf: „Ich leihe mir gerne deine Sachen." /Genau darum geht es ja…/ „Aber du würdest mit dieser Tasche hier ziemlich komisch rüberkommen!" Hatte man genau hingehört und kannte man die Art und Weise, wie sie mehr oder weniger bewusst ihre Meinung äußerste, dann wusste man, dass sie sich ziemlich darüber freute.

„Was ist das denn?" Die Schwarzhaarige hielt den ihr fremden Gegenstand hoch, den sie im Inneren der Tasche gefunden hatte und begutachtete ihn. /Das bin ich!/, Ichigo hätte sich für diesen impulsartigen Gedanken am liebsten selbst eine runtergehauen. „Das ist eine Erdbeere, sieht man doch!" Die Feststellung klang so ernst, dass sie ihm diese Tatsache fast genauso auch abgekauft hätte. Allerdings mangelte es dem langsam wiedererwachenden Pokerface des Oberschülers noch immer an dem letzten Funken Wahrheit, der einen das Gesagte auch wirklich glauben ließ. „Tatsächlich? Auf dem Schildchen hier steht, das wäre ein Badeschwamm!" Der Shinigami in Vertretung verdrehte die Augen: Das war wieder ihre ‚Ich-bin-nicht-so-blöd-wie-ich-aussehe-wenn-es-um-die-Menschenwelt-geht; bin-aber-zu-dämlich-ein-simples-Saftpäckchen-aufzumachen-Art'. „Da du offensichtlich lesen kannst, warum fragst du dann?" Ihr Blick lag verdächtigend auf seinem Gesicht und suchte dort nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen: „Möchtest du mir damit irgendwas sagen, _Ichigo_?" Die Betonung, mit der sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Noch weniger gefiel ihm der Badeschwamm, der, wie ein Beweisstück, anklagend vor seinen Augen baumelte.

„Na ja, du weißt schon: Erdbeere – Ichigo. Du benutzt immer seine Sachen. Und jetzt kannst du ih…"

„RENJI! WAS WILLST _DU_ HIER!?" Der Rothaarige thronte mit einem breiten Grinsen vor der Balkontür und tat so als hätte er keine Ahnung, worüber sich der orangehaarige Teenager so aufregte. „Hey, Renji.", Rukia schob beiläufig die Tür auf und lies ihren langjährigen Freund rein. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass sie zu war, sonst hätte ich mich vergessen!" Ichigo wollte sich grade wieder hinsetzten, als er bemerkte, wie seine Hand instinktiv an den Platz gewandert war, wo sich normalerweise sein Shinigami-Abzeichen befand. War vielleicht auch besser so, dass es noch oben in seinem Zimmer lag… „Warum so angespannt, Ichigo?" Der Vize schlug ihm witzelnd auf die Schulter. „Warum so ausgelassen, Renji?", kam die zähneknirschende Gegenfrage – er konnte das Abzeichen aber auch schnell holen gehen. Der ungebetene Besucher klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust: „Ich habe Kuchiki-Taichou eben mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben und bin heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen!" „Oh, dann seid ihr ja ganz alleine.", Rukia fasste wohl das in Worte, was dem Stellvertretershinigami grade durch den Kopf ging als er sich scheinheilig räusperte. Der Rothaarige legte den Kopf schief: „Wieso? Wo bist du denn?" „Na hier." Die Antwort klang so selbstverständlich, dass Renji fast glaubte ein ‚wo sonst?' im Anschluss gehört zu haben – warum hatte er eigentlich überhaupt gefragt? Ihm lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich fragte ob eventuell auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, dass hinter dieser Einladung noch etwas mehr stehen _könnte_, als man im ersten Moment vielleicht vermuten würde… Andererseits handelte es sich vielleicht auch nur um einen Vorwand, ihn auf ehrenhafte Weise aus seinem Dienst zu entlassen – zuzutrauen wäre es ihm jedenfalls: Auch Kuchiki-Taichou hatte so etwas wie Humor, allerdings fand den außer ihm selbst meistens niemand komisch. Er erinnerte sich kopfschüttelnd an den Telefon-Gag mit dem Kenseikan…

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Auch wenn ihm Renjis Auftritt ziemlich gelegen gekommen war, um von dem heiklen Thema des Badeschwamms abzulenken, wollte Ichigo ihn trotzdem nicht für den Rest des Tages am Hals haben. Dieser reagierte allerdings überhaupt nicht und starrte nur nachdenklich und auch ein bisschen beunruhigt an die Decke. Ein Grummeln offenbarte die fehlende Geduld des Oberschülers: „_Ren_-ji?!"Der Rothaarige sah verloren zu seinem Freund: „Mmh?" Es kam ziemlich deutlich rüber, dass er angestrengt versuchte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu bekommen: „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie's so läuft!" Rukia hatte die Arme verschränkt und beobachtete kritisch die Interaktion der beiden: „Wie _was_ läuft?" Zwei Köpfe drehten sich gleichzeitig in ihre Richtung. „Die Hintergedanken." Renjis Tonfall war mysteriös als er, nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Ichigo, anzüglich seine Augenbrauen hob, um Rukia auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Die ‚_Was_'?! Du weißt doch gar nicht was das ist!" Angesichts seiner Reaktion, die er selbst nicht ganz verstand, fühlte der Orangehaarige sich irgendwie aus dem Konzept gebracht – eigentlich hätte er dem Vizen lieber den Hals zugedrückt – so reichte es nur um ihn am Kragen zu packen. „Doch: Das, was _du_ hast und _sie_ offensichtlich nicht!" Das typische, dämliche Lächeln des Fukutaichous strahlte durch den Raum; der Griff an seiner Jacke wurde fester. „Ob ich Hintergedanken habe oder nicht, entscheide ich ja wohl immer noch selbst." Wieder drehten sich zwei Augenpaare zu der Schwarzhaarigen, die, so fand Renji, auf seine Andeutungen etwas zu direkt einging. Wie ernst sie das meinte, was sie sagte, oder ob alles nur zu einer ihrer verdammt gut gespielten Schmierenkomödien zählte, wusste er nicht. „Wir wollten eigentlich gerade nach oben gehen und mein Geschenk ausprobieren, aber dann bist du hier reingeplatzt." Ein nicht vorhandener Luftzug schwebte durch den Raum. Zwei verständnislose Blicke.

„Eh?"

Das war alles, was Renji im Moment rausbrachte, nachdem das formulieren von Worten nicht funktioniert hatte. Ichigo sparte sich die Mühe ganz. Ein kurzes Räuspern des Vizen signalisierte, dass er sich gerade gesammelt hatte: „Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf heute Abend vorbereiten gehen…" Er tappte langsam auf die Balkontür zu; irgendwie war Rukia ihm manchmal nicht geheuer – musste der Einfluss von Kuchiki-Taichou sein. Bei dem Gedanken an das bevorstehende Essen schüttelte er sich kurz; immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde. „Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt hoch gehen und gucken wie mir die Tasche steht, nicht, Ichigo?" „Verdammt, du meintest die blöde Tasche?!" Der Stellvertreter-Shinigami wäre fast umgekippt, als der Schock ihn binnen einer Sekunde losgelassen hatte. Die Ursache dieses Zustandes war allerdings schon außer Hörweite in Richtung Flur verschwunden – zumindest schien sie diese Tasche wirklich zu mögen. Renji beugte sich zu seinem zeitweiligen Leidensgenossen: „Wow, ich hätte es ihr fast geglaubt. … Das war unheimlich." Ichigo hatte seine Konstitution noch nicht ganz wiedererlangt, nickte aber einsichtig und antwortete monoton: „Ja, war es." /Verdammt, ich hatte Scheiß-Angst!/ Das behielt er aber lieber für sich – zugeben würde er das ohnehin nicht, schon erst Recht nicht vor Renji.

Nachdem Renji sich verzogen, Ichigos Verfassung sich wieder gesetzt, und Rukia sich mit ihrer neuen Tasche im Spiegel begutachtet hatte, waren auch die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie wach, von denen sich aber glücklicherweise bis jetzt nur Yuzu hatte blicken lassen. Sie war gerade dabei ihrer selbstgemachten Weihnachtstorte den letzten Schliff zu verpassen, als Rukia neugierig über ihre Schulter schielte: „Was ist das?" Ihr Blick fiel auf ein paar merkwürdig aussehende Früchte. Die Jüngere schaute kurz auf die Schüssel, dann zu ihrer selbsternannten großen Schwester: „Oh, die hab ich gestern in diesem Laden geschenkt bekommen, wo ich sonst immer Süßigkeiten kaufe. Das soll wohl eine ganz seltene Sorte sein – Ananaserdbeere heißen sie glaube ich…" Ichigo, der eigentlich nur noch in Ruhe auf der Couch gammeln wollte, wurde hellhörig. „Ananaserdbeere, ja?", ihre Augen schweiften kurz flüchtig zu ihrem Mitbewohner, der sich gegen seinen Willen angesprochen gefühlt hatte: „Was?" Gespielt nachdenklich lehnte sich die Shinigami an die Küchenzeile und beobachtete ihr Gegenüber: „Ich frage mich, wie die schmecken." … „Was siehst du _mich_ dann so an?" Ein anzügliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen: „Na ja, du weißt schon – Erdbeere, Ananas." Er wollte wegsehen, aus Angst sie würde mit diesem durchdringenden Blick anfangen seine Gedanken zu lesen, scheiterte aber an dem Versuch. „Willst du eine probieren?" Yuzu rettete die Lage, ohne es zu merken, als sie Rukia eine der fast weißen Früchte hinhielt und diese sich wieder umdrehte. Ichigo atmete auf. „Schmeckt ein bisschen nach Ananas, oder?" „Mh, erinnert mich an die Body-Lotion, die Renji mir gestern geschenkt hat: _Ananas_ und Kokos." Sie wusste, dass auch wenn er so tat, als würde ihn ihre Unterhaltung nicht interessieren, er trotzdem, wenn auch nur halbherzig, zuhörte. „Riecht bestimmt gut.", die Schülerin wandte sich wieder ihrem Kuchen zu. „Oh ja!" Als die Schwarzhaarige an sich runtersah merkte sie, dass sie sich noch gar nicht für die Familienfeier umgezogen hatte: „Ich werd sie gleich mal ausprobieren, ich wollte sowieso duschen gehen." Sie ging auffällig am Sofa vorbei und griff zielstrebig nach dem fluffigen, kleinen Objekt: „Wie gut, dass ich jetzt einen Badeschwamm habe - passt perfekt zu Renjis Geschenk!" Die Shinigami bedachte Ichigo noch einmal, bevor sie in der Tür verschwand: „Du weißt schon."

„Scheiße!"

Yuzu zuckte kurz zusammen und hätte fast eine Erdbeere fallen lassen: „Onii-chan, alles in Ordnung?" Ichigo war aufgesprungen und hatte vergessen, dass seine Schwester auch da war. Er griff sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare.

„Das Bild krieg ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf."


End file.
